


No Dice

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Drunken Kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Hook-Up, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Tattoos, Teasing, Weddings, richie sees eddie's tattoo and teases the shit out of eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Richie has a new favourite catchphrase.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 14
Kudos: 229





	No Dice

Weddings. The perfect opportunity to get blind drunk, have a good time and get laid. This time it was Beverly Marsh and Ben Hanscom’s turn. The Losers Club were back, baby, and this time with two extra members in the form of Patty Uris and Audra Denbrough. The couple were enjoying their first dance, completely lost in each other. Richie Tozier, however, had set his eyes on Bev’s cousin, a pretty blond with as many brain cells as drinks in his system. Almost too easy. So how he ended up on his hotel room bed, making out desperately with recently divorced Eddie Kaspbrak, he didn’t know. He remembered talking to dumb blond then maybe Eddie interrupted? Oh, yeah, Eddie did NOT like him talking to dumb blond. His brain stopped working then as Eddie removed his shirt. Only for Richie to suddenly laugh.

“What?”

Richie was seriously struggling not to collapse into a heap of laughter, “nothing.”

“Seriously, dude, stop fucking laughing or I swear I’ll put my pants back on and leave you high and dry,” Eddie was folding his arms self-consciously and Richie immediately felt terrible. But he was still slightly drunk and very giggly.

“Sorry, Eds...but ‘no dice’?” He indicated the tattoo on Eddie’s lovely chest. The shorter man relaxed considerably, realising what had Richie in hysterics. He wiped his eyes behind his glasses, “what the fuck?”

“I don’t know! I was young, it seemed a good idea- you know what?” Eddie reached down and roughly pulled Richie’s glasses off, tossing them onto the bedside table.

“I guess I deserved that,” Richie shrugged, pulling Eddie down so he can peer into his beautiful eyes. He smirked, “I’ll just have to see your O face when I’m sober.”

“You wish,” Eddie laughed, kissing Richie like his life depended on it.

That was last night. Richie half-expected to wake up alone and was surprised to find Eddie still lying next to him. Before Richie could decide whether or not to wrap his arms around the other man and pull him close, Eddie woke and was pulling Richie into the shower. In between complaining of having fallen asleep in a strange bed covered in sweat, Eddie declared they should date but refrain from telling the others yet. Richie was so happy, he kissed Eddie until the water ran cold.

They went down to breakfast together, dropping each other’s hands as soon as they were within view of the others. The newlyweds were happily toasting orange juices with the only other occupants at the table, the Uris’ and the Denbroughs. Bill gestured them over and handed them glasses of fresh juice.

“Morning, guys. You fancy anything for breakfast?” He gestured at the buffet behind them. Eddie shook his head, gratefully sipping the refreshing beverage. Richei leaned back in his chair, smirking.

“No dice, Bill. I ate a lot last night.”

Eddie choked on his drink much to Richie’s amusement. Stan and Patty calmed him down, handing him the useless inhaler he still insisted on hanging onto. The look he was giving Richie as he puffed on the aspirator was positively murderous. Bill looked between them, confused.

“Okay...well, it’s there if you want it.”

The rest of the breakfast went by at a torturously slow pace for poor Eddie. Richie dropped a ‘no dice’ as often as he could, earning him confused looks from everyone at the table; even Eddie kicking at his shins under the table did nothing to dissuade him. Finally, the newly minted Mrs. Hanscom’s curiosity got the better of her.

“Rich, why do you keep saying that?”

"What? It’s a good phrase,” he was grinning, a laugh clearly in his tone of voice. It was at that moment Eddie said Fuck You to the promise they had made in the shower.

“We fucked,” he blurted out, picking up two pieces of toast from the middle of the table. He was very much aware everyone was looking at him but the look on Richie’s face made him smile in smug satisfaction, gesturing to Ben, “pass the jam.”

"Knew it,” Patty muttered to her husband, who nearly choked on his omelette. Not one minute later, Mike sleepily entered the dining hall, waving at the Losers.

“Morning, guys...” he looked around the suspiciously quiet group, all of them either eating or drinking in total silence. He raised an eyebrow, “what did I miss?”

* * *

Apparently, No Dice was the funniest thing Richie had ever heard and Eddie was struggling to get away from it. He dropped it into almost every conversation he had with the Losers with no explanation. The worst thing was, Eddie didn’t entirely hate it; it was their little secret and the teasing was always playful, it made Eddie feel loved. He’d never dare tell Richie, though. Richie even decided to name his next tour after his favourite phrase, quickly changing his mind when Eddie threatened to never have sex with him again.

No Dice made no appearance in his proposal to Eddie. Contrary to popular opinion, Richie was capable of being serious and this was the most important question he was ever going to ask. And Eddie said yes, without hesitation. They were both on cloud nine and preparations began almost immediately, neither of them wanting to waste any time. The Losers all pulled together to be their unofficial wedding planners. Beverly announced she would be making their suits, her own original designs especially for them. Ben used his connections to find them a lovely venue. The Denbroughs and Uris’ teamed up with Mike to arrange the catering, music and flowers.

Four months later, Richie and Eddie were standing before their wedding officiator, their best men Stan and Bill by their sides. The custom Beverly Hanscom designs were gorgeous and uniquely them; Richie’s consisted of a hand-stitched floral patterned blue jacket and tasteful Hawaiian shirt beneath. Eddie’s suit was deep red, his initials on one of his wrist sleeves and Richie’s on the other, tiny white R+E’s dotted his black shirt. Both of them had cried when Beverly unveiled them just two weeks ago.

“If anyone knows of any reason why these two shouldn’t be married speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Richie looked to Eddie, half-hopefully, half-expectantly. Against his better judgement, it was their wedding day for God’s sake, he rolled his eyes fondly, “okay, but last one. Like ever.”

Richie grinned and turned to face their guests. He looked so happy, so excited and he nearly shouted in his glee, “no dice, baby! He’s mine now!”

The guests chuckled and Eddie saw Maggie Tozier with a smile on her face, shaking her head and dabbing at her eyes. He faced Eddie again and held his hands, bringing them to his lips. Eddie gazed at him adoringly, feeling nothing but love for his gorgeous very soon-to-be husband.

“I love you, you idiot.”

Richie kissed him, whether he was supposed to yet or not, he didn’t care. They separated and rested their foreheads together, neither of them able to stop smiling, “I love you too, Mr. Tozier.”


End file.
